The present invention relates to razors for shaving body hair. More specifically the present invention relates to a novel and improved foldable T-shaped razor or shaver adapted for compact and safe storage.
There exists many variations of razors or shavers for shaving body hair. Most common are the conventional T-shaped shavers such as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5. A conventional T-shaped shaver includes a handle or stem 10. Fixably connected perpendicularly at one end of stem 10 is razor blade holder 12 which holds razor blade 14.
Conventional T-shaped shavers, such as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, are obviously bulky due to their shape. Accordingly the shape of such shavers is not conducive to compact storage. Such shavers do not fit nicely into the pocket or purse.
Furthermore, for safety purposes conventional T-shaped shavers require a plastic cover or case to cover the razor blade. Thus an additional component is needed with the shaver that is susceptible to loss or inadvertent removal.
It is therefore a object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved T-shaped shaver that is capable of compact storage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a T-shaped shaver having an integrated safety feature for providing safe coverage of the razor blade during storage.